familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Franco-Ontarians
The following is a list of Franco-Ontarians. A *Levi Addison Ault, businessman and bureaucrat closely associated with Cincinnati, Ohio *Marcel Aymar, singer B *Érik Bédard, Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays *Mauril Bélanger, federal Member of Parliament *Napoléon Belcourt, Speaker of the House of Commons (1904–1905) *Avril Benoît, former radio broadcaster *Justin Bieber, singer *Gilles Bisson, Member of Provincial Parliament *Michel Bock, historian *Raymond Bonin, federal Member of Parliament *Bruce Boudreau, head coach of the Anaheim Ducks *Don Boudria, federal Member of Parliament C *Robert Campeau, financier, real estate developer *Joseph Caron, diplomat, Canadian High Commissioner to India *Joseph Médard Carrière, academic *Roch Castonguay, actor *Louise Charron, Supreme Court justice *Dan Cloutier, National Hockey League goaltender D *Jean-Marc Dalpé, writer *Paul Desmarais Jr., CEO Power Corporation of Montreal *Veronic DiCaire, singer and imitator *Robert Dickson, writer *Dionne quintuplets (Yvonne, Annette, Cécile, Émilie, Marie) G *Royal Galipeau, federal Member of Parliament *Jean-Robert Gauthier, federal Member of Parliament and Senator *France Gélinas, member of the Legislative Assembly of Ontario *Doric Germain, writer and academic *Claude Giroux, National Hockey League player *Marc Godbout, federal Member of Parliament *Sebastien Grainger, musician (Death From Above 1979, Sebastien Grainger and the Mountains) *Pierre Granger, host and journalist (Le Téléjournal, Panorama) H *Bob Hartley, National Hockey League coach *Chantal Hébert, journalist and commentator J *Claude Julien, National Hockey League coach L *Chuck Labelle, country music artist from Mattawa, Ontario *Newsy Lalonde, hockey player *Avril Lavigne, singer *J. Conrad Lavigne, broadcast media proprietor *Paul Lefebvre, federal Member of Parliament *Julie Lemieux, voice actress M *Daniel Marchildon, writer *Diane Marleau, federal Member of Parliament and former Minister of Health *Shelley Martel, Member of Provincial Parliament, former Ministry of Northern Development and Mines (Ontario) *Jacques Martin, National Hockey League coach *Paul Martin (born 1936), former Prime Minister of Canada *Joseph Montferrand (1802–1864), logger, inspiration for Big Joe Mufferaw legend *Guy Paul Morin, wrongfully convicted of the murder of Christine Jessop *Alanis Morissette (born 1974), singer *Wade Morissette (born 1974), musician and author; twin brother of Alanis *Paulina Myers (born 2015), actress *Spike Myers (born 2011), actor *Sunday Molly Myers (born 2014), actress N *Richard Nadeau, Canadian politician, former Bloc Québécois Member of Parliament P *André Paiement, Canadian playwright and musician *Robert Paquette, folksinger *Stéphane Paquette, singer *François Paré, author and academic *Gilbert Parent, Speaker of the House of Commons (1994–2001) *Suzanne Pinel, children's entertainer (Marie-Soleil) *Jean Poirier, provincial politician and current head of ACFO *Daniel Poliquin, novelist *Marie Poulin, senator and current president of the Liberal Party of Canada *Benoît Pouliot, professional hockey player *Gilles Pouliot, provincial minister and Ontario New Democratic Party MPP R *F. Baxter Ricard, broadcast media proprietor *Damien Robitaille, musician S *Lloyd St. Amand, federal Member of Parliament *Brent St. Denis, federal Member of Parliament *Charles Sauriol, conservationist and naturalist *Guy Sylvestre, journalist, author, critic and former National Librarian of Canada T *Lola Lemire Tostevin, poet and novelist *Alex Trebek (born 1940), game show host (Jeopardy!) French-speaking Ontarians + Category:Lists of people by language French-speaking French